Moodswings
by Holy-Angel-Lucifer
Summary: Some drabbles I'm deciding to put together for all of you FMA fans out there! more specifficaly, RoyxEd fans. No flames please!
1. Moodswings

EdxRoy drabble

Disclaimer: if I owned FMA, you'd know it allready and I wouldn't have to write this now would I?  
SweetVengance and I made two different version due to a conversation. So if it seems the same that's why.

**Rating: T (for mild swearing, very mild)**

**Moodswings**

Roy having moodswings...Roy having moodswings...

No...nope that just didn't seem to fit...

And he won't tell me...the ass.

All I want to know is what's causing him to be so serious all of a sudden, did something happen? Did I do something?

"Roy?"

"what is it Edward?" Roy asked, a slight growl in his voice as he read the paper.

"Why are you being so pissed off today?"

"that's none of your concern Edward"

"Then stop calling me Edward! Call me something else before I freak out!" I said, looking a bit worried, he never really used my full name unless he WAS pissed off about something.

"Shorty"

"WHO ARE-" I stopped in mid rant, okay, I set myself up for that one. I looked into his eyes for a moment as I pulled the paper down.

I said something...I did say something...something to hurt him.

My head hit the table surface as I tried to remember. It came to me on the fifth hit. The events of last night played in my minds eye.

_"Roy! Why can't you just be normal for once? If you don't stop acting like an idiot, I might just go work under someone else!"  
_

The only other colonel there was Archer...

Whom Roy loathed with the same burning passion in which he said loved me.

"Roy?"

I could hear the man growling now "what is it now?"

"I...didn't mean to say that last night..."

"I don't care"

Those words struck me harshly. Obviously Roy did care if he said it with THAT much venom in his voice.

"But..I really didn't.."

"Drop it FullMetal"

I got a glimsp of his eyes as he stood up, placing the paper on the table. I was shocked to find it had gone from the intense glare to a dead look, as if suddenly he just didn't want to care.  
I felt my throat tighten and I tried to say something but nothing came out.

Roy went upstaires and into the master bedroom, and I heard the door click softly as it locked.

He'd openly voiced his opinion to me about what Archer would most likely do if I DID go under his command instead.

_"Listen Ed, I don't trust Archer, you know that, he'd probably accept you, but as soon as that happens, you're subjected to obey EVERYTHING if he commands you to, think about it, what  
that sadist would do?"_

It came to me in a flash. Archer hated Roy aswell...and what better way to get him riled than to do something to me?

Walking upstaires, I knocked on the door softly "Roy? Can I come in please?" I asked

The door opened and he looked at me, with the same look that made my heart clench with guilt and an overwhelming sadness "what now?"

"I...I'm..." I couldn't say it, damn my pride!

"if you don't have anything worthwhile to say, I don't want to talk right now" he went to shut the door but my automail hand wedged between the door and the frame, then forced it open.

"I'm sorry okay?"

There was a momentary look of shock in his eyes before a small smile crept onto his face "appology accepted" then he laughed "I was really wondering just WHEN you'd say that"

I stood there, in my own shock, before it heightened into anger.

"YOU BASTARD!"

No flames please, if you don't like, you shouldn't have read it.


	2. Valentines Day

**Another drabble for all of you, decided to do a valentines day one, just for kicks.**

**Parings: RoyxEd **

Disclaimer: no i do NOT own FMA, if I did, it would be very screwed up.

'_Ed's thoughts'_

**(mindless babble from your's truly)**

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

Valentines day.

What a waste of time and money.

At least, those were Edward Elrics thoughts on the day.

Pointless, and not to mention he had no one to give chocolate to, or get some from. Okay Al didn't count because he was his brother.

No one to give chocolate to or get any from.

So why celebrate it?

Besides, it's a woman thing.

Oh how wrong he was.

Ed chucked the latest report on Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang's desk, adding to the allready growing pile of paperwork.

"There you go, and this time I didn't level anything to the ground" he said before sitting down, watching as Roy leafed through it.

"No, you only blew up HALF of a warehouse this time, a very. Important. Warehouse" The Flame Alchemist replied cooly, looking at Ed with that 'All knowing' smirk on his face.

"Bastard, it wasn't my fault all the supports were weak" the blonde protested, eye twitching at thesmirk he hated so much.

"Edward," Roy began seriously"you do realise, if you keep damaging buildings and such, WE have to pay for it? And that means, I may have to shut down your search for the stone to save some money"

There was an eerie silence that followed after Roys statment, Ed had gone pale and suddenly his voice wouldn't work. If that happened...they wouldn't be able to restore their bodies...Al wouldnever be human again, HE would never get his arms and legs back.

"Y-you can't do that! We..Al and I NEED to find the stone" He said finaly, looking panicky.

"Just don't level anymore buildings, partialy or not, oh, by the way"Roy said as hepulled a red, heart shaped box from his drawer and threw it to Ed "Happy Valentines Day shorty"

Ed was surprised beyond words. Surprised enough, in fact, to let the 'shorty' comment slide. Roy Mustang.The bastard who made his life miserable . Had just given HIM, Edward elric, his amusement (H.A.L: Mind out of the gutters people), a box of chocolates? OMG HELL JUST FROZE OVER!

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with Roy?" Ed asked as he stood up, pointing at the older man who mearly smiled.

"Calm down Edward, it's tradition after all," Roy said, looking at some other forms with minimum intrest "besides, I heard from Al you had a bit of a weak spot for chocolate, a bit...feminin isn't it?"

Ed's face went red, and he looked at his feet "umm...well..I...thanks"

"You're welcome"

"But I didn't get anything for anybody"

"That's allright, you're loved, even if you don't know it"

'_What the hell does that mean you bastard?' _Ed thought, looking at Roy with a puzzled/annoyed expression as he tried to decifer his words.

"If you don't mind Ed...would you PLEASE stop staring at me, it's begining to bug me" Roy said, looking at him.

'_Ed...he called me Ed? Not Edward, or bean, or shorty, or FullMetal? What's with him today?' _Ed continued to converse with himself until he stepped back when he saw Roy standing infront  
of him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Roy asked, placing a hand on Ed's forehead, causing the blonde to turn bright red again, and let out a stream of mindless babble before stopping himself and looking directly into Roy's eyes.

'_screw this'_

There was a slight thud as Roy hit the floor, Ed ontop of him, and their lips pressed together. Ed parted after a few seconds, looking down at Roy smugly "Happy Valentines Day, you bastard"

Roy was in temporary mind-displacement, before he found it and smiled at Ed "About time you figured out something to do"

Ed gave him a light slap on the cheek to shut him up "Listen you, I may be a prodigy but I HATE it when you speak in riddles, you could've just TOLD me OUTRIGHT that you liked me"

"Maybe I will, someday"

"You better"

Roy sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows with Ed still laying atop of him "in the meantime...get off of me, bean"

Anybody in the hall outside heard Ed's ranting, but passed it off as usual. I mean, it's normal to hear yelling from Ed in Roy's office.

H.A.L: Ta da! Done!

Ed: about time, god, why do I have to have the love of chocolate!

H.A.L: because you're the cute one and Roy paid me to

Ed: NANI?

Roy: walks away whistling

H.A.L: until next time folks! waves

P.S: reviews would be loved very much, first person get's a cookie! No flames though please.


	3. Thunder

EdxRoy

Diclaimer: No I do not own FMA or it's characters, I wish I did, but sadly, I do not.

**Thunder  
**  
Ed hated rainy days for a reason.

1. His automail hurt from the cold and dampness.

2. He got wet.

3. The being wet led to comments from Roy Mustang.

4. He couldn't do very much.

And the couldn't do very much part annoyed the hell out of the young blond alchemist. he spent the miserable days in the library or where vere they we staying with his nose burried in a book. But THIS was not something he did very often.

Sitting in his Commanding officer's/ lover's/ rival's office that is. With no book.

Ed yawned widely settling down against the couch even more, bored out of his mind.

"If you yawn again Ed, I will be forced to shove this paperweight into your mouth to stop it" Roy said, pointing his pen at Ed who merely opened an eye and regarded him with a sleepy look before closing it again.

"And that would on succeed in making me angry, and or possibly killing me, yawning's not a sin Roy" Ed replied and Roy rolled his eyes, going back to his paper work.

"Shouldn't you be at the library or something?"

"Closed for repaires, NOT my fault"

"Right...so...why are you HERE?"

"Because I FEEL like it"

"You're short" Roy said out of the blue. Ed's eyes snapped opened and he jumped up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET WHO CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A HIGH POWERED MICROSCOPE?"

"Are there any OTHER short people in this room?" Roy asked teasingly.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!"

"make me"

"ARRRGH! I HATE YOU!"

Then there was a loud clap of thunder and Ed vanished suddenly. Looking around Roy spotted the blond behind the couch, shivering "Edward?"

"W-what?" Ed squeaked in return and Roy walked over to him, kneeling down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ed replied then the thunder clapped again and he shook.

The conclusion dawned in Roys mind and he smiled slowly "you're afraid of thunder"

"AM NOT!"

Then suddenly Ed was lifted from the floor as Roy dropped him back onto the couch, sitting beside him.

"I could use a brake anyway" he said as Ed gave him a questioning look.

"You're not teasing me"

"I know"

"Why?"

Roy shrugged "maybe, because i don't feel like it"

Ed smiled abit and cuddled up next to Roy "I like that..."

Roy rested his arms around the teen "that's good"

With Roy holding him...all of a sudden the thunder didn't seem so bad.

This was the only reason Ed like rainy days.

* * *

No flames please. Reviews are loved and huggled though. 


	4. Goodbye one last time

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, nor any of the characters

_

* * *

_

_"I guess...this is goodbye one last time"_

* * *

That's all you said to me before you left. Not even waking me up to share one last kiss, one last hug.

Edward Elric...

I hate you...

But...

Even now, as I race in the rain for the train station, knowing my chances were slim to none about ever seeing you again, I had to tell myself that no matter what, you'd be with me.

This is your choice, not mine, not anyone elses. Your choice to leave me forever, without saying goodbye. Your choice...

People blocked my way as I ran, and I swore violently, manuvering through them.

I had to reach that train.

I HAD to see your face one last time.

For my own sanity.

The train station grew closer and my heart jumped a bit when I heard the soud of the trains whistle blowing. Picking up speed I burst through the doors, past the guards and to the very End of the platform. I could see you sitting in the seat next to the window.

"ELRIC!"

You turned and looked at me with surprise, and then smiled, tears begining to stream down your face.

Standing there gasping, I got a hold of myself, and saluted sharply, soaked and shivering, but a grim smile on my face. _Don't you ever forget me_

You blinked for a moment then slowly returned the salute, eyes sparkling. _Don't worry, I won't._

I lowered my hand and waved, tears running down my face in spite of my efforts to hold them back.

You waved back, and then the train pulled out of the station, we kept eye contact till no longer could we see eachother. but before that, you pointed to your pocket, then to me.

Trudging back home I placed my hand in my pockets, feeling a peice of paper in one of them. Pulling it out i saw it was a written letter.

_Dear Roy,_

_It hurts me to do this, believe me, but I need to..I can't stay here anylonger, and you..well...you're the furher now._

_  
Don't get all cocky because of this either, I'm trying not to smudge the ink. Who knew saying goodbye was so hard?_

_Anyway, I know you're probably right pissed at me, and would like to chew me out if you could._

_But listen to me now, I'll be back someday, I'll find you again._

_Trust me, I never give up, you know that first hand. _

Love forever and for always.

_Your's only,_

_Edward Elric._

I read the letter, before chuckling, whiping away my tears "and I Ed, am forever your's...goodbye"

Even then, the rain seemed to let up, and the sun shone through the dark clouds. Maybe there was still hope.

* * *

Reviews will be welcomed... 


	5. Pain & Forgiveness

__

This came to me oddly while listening to the happiest song in the world. Or the oddest, whichever comes first.

Anyway, mild Angst for all my lovelies out there.

Pairings: Mild RoyxEd

Rated: I'll say K, just because there's nothing bad in this to be considered T

Disclaimer: this would be an extreamly sad episode ifI did own, not to mentionI wouldn't be writing ABOUT it, it'd be in the show.

Reviews are adored.

* * *

**Pain & Forgiveness**

* * *

Roy felt trapped inside the walls of his mind. 

Lightning flashed outside, casting his shadow against the wall. Thunder soon barked at it's heels, rumbling across the sky like drums. Rain pattered the windows relentlessly, making anything outside it hardly visable.

Everynight he was alone he cried. Always, when no one was around to see him at his weakest moment.

Everynight he would try and free himself from the chains that kept him from running.

And the door that kept his memories locked inside, replaying over and over again.

The black haired alchemist sat huddled in a corner, hands griping his hair as he struggled with the pain racing through him. Pain of years gone past, scars from old battle wounds searing like flames, tourturing his allready ripped sanity.

Sobs escaped him, his shoulders trembling like a leaf in a gale _"Please..I didn't mean anything...I didn't want to...it's not my fault..." _he whimpered, begging to be released from his torment.

Nothing could relieve him from the ache he felt inside. But each passing day sent him closer to the edge of the abyss. He'd escaped death before, only by murdering hundreds.

_"I never wanted to kill anyone..."_

They called that a 'Dog eat Dog world' but just merely bringing up the thoughts of the memories of the Ishbalan war made his stomach heave, and bile rise in his throat. He remembered killing the two doctors who'd helped so many people, and then losing it. He remembered every face of every person who met theire death at his hands.

_"Stop...stop showing me what I've done...I can't take this...I can't..."_

He'd almost puled the trigger on himself after that.

When he lost Maes, his sanity was shreaded again though he never showed it.

And now. Everything was crashing down around him.

_"Just let me go..."_

He felt terribly alone. He felt like any moment he'd die begging someone for forgiveness, knowing he could beg for eternity and never truly make up for all the people he had killed in the past.

The door to his apartement below creaked open, though he paid no attention to it, still whispering to himself about wanting to be forgiven.

_"Forgive me..."_

He almost screamed as a hand rested gently on his shoulder.

Tear filled onyx eyes looked up into softgold ones, and he let out a shaky breath, his form still racked with sobs, pale face streaked from crying. Two smaller hands, one of cold steel, the other soft and warm, pulled his hands down from their spot nearly ripping his hair out, and Ed's lithe form fitted snuggly against him and the younger blond tried to ease his lovers pain. It was never easy for him to watch or listen to Roy's suffering, he'd done so so many times he'd lost count. Usualy, he'd sit downstaires, listening to the pitifull whimpers and cries, heart aching as he thought about what theman had gone through.

He felt the other calm slightly and began softly stroaking raven black hair, whisperingfour words ever so softly.

_"I forgive you, Roy" _

And those words were enough to return a glimmer of hope in Roy's painedeyes.

* * *

sniffle there, done

Remember to review


	6. Energy Drink

Due to the fact I've made too many sad stories, I've decided to make a more, amusing one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Throttle, Ed, Roy, Riza, any other things mentioned. So you can't sue me HAH!

Pairing: Roy x Ed

warnings: None, except maybe Ed...

Rating: K+

* * *

Roy knew from the very moment Ed took one gulp of that Energy Drink, his day was going to be hell.

"And WHY did I not note that before I gave it too him?" he asked himself ten minutes later, while watching a rather excited and hyper, blonde racing around the office.  
So far he had screamed loud enough to temproarily deafen someone, been kicked out of five offices, been hit over the head three times by Al, nearly shot twice by Riza, and had been told to shut up by just about everyone.

Ed just COULD not sit still.

So Roy watched him, making sure he didn't break anything. Like his head. Not that he'd damaged anything important if he did.

The empty can of "Full Throttle" was in the waste basket beside Roy's desk. The raven haired alchemist usual had half a can in the morning to wake him up, and then the other half at lunch, to get him through the afternoon.

But Ed...was a different story.

The younger male had bugged Roy for nearly an hour to try some of the drink before he actually got it. And even then Roy just gave it to him to shut him up, not expecting the worst

But the allready excitable blonde, who could most likely get high off of the air if he wanted, took a huge gulp of it, stopped for a minute, before downing the rest.

"You'd think he was an alchoholic" Roy muttered, grabbing Ed's belt as he ran past, keeping him in place for more than two seconds, whilst returning to his work. A pair of large gold eyes looked at him suddenly out of no where. Skidding back in the 'power chair' Roy willed his racing heart to stop, chest heaving as Ed cackled, racing around again.

"I'ma race car! Lookit meeeeeee! he squealed in the most Un-Edish manner Roy had ever seen.

Riza came in, narrowly missed by Ed who was stillprentending he was a race car and walked over to Roy's desk, setting another stack of paper down.

"Vrrooooooooooom vroooom vrooooooom" went Ed, still running around crazy like.

"Sir, might I advise you next time...not to give Edward anything like that again" she said, watching Ed slam into the wall while looking at something completely different.

Roy snorted slightly, looking at the top paper "you try dealing with him begging for something, then we'll see how strong your will is"

Riza's lips twitched ever so slightly, her kind of smile was what Roy had previously come to a conclusion for it to be .

"Sir, if I can handle you every day, I can handle a crazy child for one day"

If words were weapons literaly, Roy would be a bloody mass on the ground.

"That...hurt" he said, looking it too. But as usual he just got a "Get back to work, Sir" and Riza left him alone with the crazed Ed.

About two hours later, Ed finaly began to slow down, before stopping in the middle of the room. Looking up at the sudden lack of noise Roy smiled as Ed proceded to go curl up in a corner, alseep within a few seconds. Standing up quietly, he pulled his jacket off while walking over and set it gently around Ed, chuckling softly as it covered him.

"Next time I give you that stuff, I'm bringing a tranquillizer gun with me" he said while brushing a shock of blonde hair away from Ed's face, and leaned forward, kissing the boys forehead a bit before going back to do his work.

"You do...and I'll murderize you..." came the soft, mumbled reply.

Roy only smiled as he sat down and pulled out a peice of paper, writing across it.

'_Note to self, never give Ed anything with mass amounts of sugar ever again'_

Completing that, he went back to doing his work, the only noise now was Ed's soft snores.

* * *

There, done.

Flames will be extinguished, Reviwes will be cherished.

Luv joo all!  
flying kiss Mwah!


	7. Welcome Home

I was watching the rain today and i though 'i'm going to make Ed come back' soI did.

Dislcaimer: I dont own anything said here in this chapter

Rating. K+

Warnings: Fluff

* * *

Welcome home.

* * *

Five years...

Five whole years since I've seen, heard, or even mentioned you.

Oh sure, I've put up the act, worn the mask, and played the part of not caring.

But ever since that day on the Train platform.

I've loathed this little game.

* * *

Roy sat in his office as usual, doing paperwork as usual, threatened byt Riza...as usual. For him, he felt like nothing ever changed. Nothing caught his interest since Ed left five years ago on that train without a proper goodbye.

Being Furher didn't make it any better. Still same old same old, paperwork all day. He couldn't even ive himself an assignment to get out of that office it was so bad.

Riza was typing away on the typewriter, the clicking of keys droning everything else out in the ever present silence.

It was raining He noted, looking outside, '_just like back then...huh Ed?' _he thought, closing his eyes as he remembered standing there in the pouring rain, watching the train depart.

"Sir, get back to work please" Riza said, looking up at Roy who nodded, opening his eyes and turning back to the paper. Suddenly he stopped and looked back out the window. Gold and red had caught his eye as he turned, by the gate in HQ. Looking again his heart jumped.

Riza looked up, startled out of her concentration as the chair fell over and the door to the office was pulled open, with Roy dissapearing around the corner.

Ed brushed soaking wet hair from his eyes as he pushed the gate open "man, it's pouring out, I hate the rain..." looking up at the sky, cursing softly. He trudged forward, wanting to get inside ASAP and out of the cold.

"ELRIC!" his head snapped up at that arrogant, commanding, and powerfull voice he knew so well.

Not twenty feet away stood Roy, completely drenched allready, glaring at him.

"I cannot believe you! How could you! How could you leave without saying goodbye!" he growled and Ed almost wanted to back up, keyword almost. then, Roy's voice turned quiet "do...do you really think that little of me?"

Before Ed realized what he was doing or where he was, he was hugging Roy tightly, and suddenly, the rain didn't seem so cold. Roy's arms wrapped around him in return, pulling closer, if possible.

"For five years...I've missed you terribly" he muttered "why did you come back?"

"I missed you" Ed stated bluntly "and I wanted to make sure you were still doing okay without me to support you"

"You cheeky, little rat"

"Not little anymore" Ed said, grinning all of a sudden and Roy noted Ed was almost as tall as he was, though still shorter by at least two inches.

Suddenly, Roy couldn't help but laugh, for the first time in years, he truly laughed. Ed eeped as he was lifted and spun around, but soon, the contagious laughter caught him too. If anyone was around to see it, they'd probably saw the two men were loony.

After a moment Roy stopped, still holding Ed aloft. The blonde smiled, before holding Roy's face between his hands and kissing him deeply.

There was more feeling it that single kiss that Roy or Ed had ever conveyed for eachother before. When they parted slightly Roy smiled and said only two words.

"Welcome home"

* * *

There, done. 


End file.
